1987
]] ]] '']] at Tokyo Disneyland.]] ", Don Rosa's first ''Uncle Scrooge story, is published.]] ]] Events * March 28 - The first Disney Store opens at the Glendale Galleria in Glendale, California. Theatrical releases Shorts *July 10 - ''Red's Dream Theme park happenings *January 9 - Star Tours opens at Disneyland. *March 20 - Captain EO opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 4 - Big Thunder Mountain opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *December 15 - Magic Journeys opens at Magic Kingdom. Television *March 22 - Down and Out with Donald Duck *May 27 - Sport Goofy in Soccermania * September 18 - DuckTales premieres in syndication. Based largely on the comic books written by Carl Barks, the show tells of the adventures of Uncle Scrooge and his grand-nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie. The animation is leaps and bounds ahead of similar animated programs of the time and becomes an instant success, paving the way for many future Disney animated TV programs. Books * DuckTales: The Hunt for the Giant Pearl * Mickey Mouse Heads for the Sky People Births *January 2 - Lauren Storm (actress) *January 7 - Lyndsy Fonseca (actress) *January 12 - Naya Rivera (actress and singer-songwriter) *January 20 - Madhur Mittal (actor) *January 30 - Valene Kane (actress) *February 1 - Heather Morris (actress) *February 9 - Michael B. Jordan (actor) *February 10 - Michael Swinehart (actor) *February 28 - Michelle Horn (actress) *March 6 - Hannah Taylor-Gordon (actress) *March 19 - Josie Loren (actress) *April 4 - Sarah Gadon (actress and director) and Ellen Woglom (actress) *April 7 - Jack Johnson (actor) *April 9 - Jesse McCartney (actor, voice actor and singer) *April 10 - Hayley Westenra (singer, classical crossover arist, and UNICEF Ambassador) and Shay Mitchell (actress) *April 17 - Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (actress) *April 19 - Courtland Mead (voice actor) *April 27 - William Moseley (actor) and Laura Ortiz (actress) *April 29 - Alicia Morton (actress) *May 5 - Ian Michael Smith (actor) *May 21 - Ashlie Brillault (actress) *May 29 - Alessandra Torresani (actress) *May 31 - Shaun Fleming (actor and musician) *June 3 - Lalaine (actress, singer-songwriter and spokesperson) *June 16 - Abby Elliott (actress and comedian) *July 3 - Sebastian Vettel (racing driver) *July 7 - Julianna Guill (actress) *July 11 - Cristina Vee (voice actress, singer, voice director, television host) *July 25 - Michael Welch (actor) *July 27 - Mara Wilson (actress) *July 29 - Genesis Rodriguez (actress) *August 18 - Mika Boorem (actress) *August 30 - Johanna Braddy (actress) *September 7 - Evan Rachel Wood (actress, fashion model and singer) *September 11 - Elizabeth Henstridge (actress) *September 13 - Erin Way (actress) *September 19 - Danielle Panabaker (actress) *September 24 - Brit Morgan (actress) *September 28 - Hilary Duff (actress) *October 1 - Matthrew Daddario (actor) *October 15 - Chantal Strand (voice actress) *October 18 - Kandy Wong (Singer, actress, presenter, columnist, playwright), Zac Efron (actor) and Quinn Beswick (actor) *November 5 - Kevin Jonas (singer) *November 7 - Gemma Ward (actress and model) *November 11- Giles Matthey (actor) *November 18 - Jake Abel (actor) *November 24 - Elena Satine (actress) *November 28 - Karen Gillan (actress and model) *December 3 - Michael Angarano (actor) *December 4 - Orlando Brown (actor) *December 8 - Aria Curzon (actress) *December 13 - Michael Socha (actor) *December 16 - Michael Lohan (actor) *December 28 - Thomas Dekker (actor, director, producer and singer) and Hannah Tointon (actress) *December 29 - Iain De Caestecker (actor) Deaths *January 2 - Arthur Gould-Porter (actor) *January 15 - Ray Bolger (voice actor) *February 4 - Liberace (musician and pianist) *February 9 - Don Griffith *February 25 - James Coco (American character actor) *February 28 - Joan Greenwood (British actress) *March 3 - Danny Kaye (American actor, singer, dancer and comedian) *April 2 - Buddy Rich (American jazz drummer and bandleader) *April 12 - Mike Manning (actor, reality television personality, producer and activist) *April 17 - Dick Shawn (actor and comedian) *April 19 - Milt Kahl (animator) *June 13 - Geraldine Page (film, television, stage and voice actor) *June 27 - Fred Astaire (film and Broadway stage dancer, choreographer, singer, musician and actor) *July 1 - Jerry Livingston (songwriter and dance orchestra pianist) *July 20 - Richard Egan (actor) *July 26 - Kenneth Muse (animator) *August 1 - Pola Negri (stage and film actress) *August 28 - John Huston (film director, screenwriter and actor) *October 19 - Ben Stahl (artist, illustrator and author) *Milton Reid (actor and professional wrestler) Artists Joined * Nik Ranieri - Supervising Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Hercules. *Russ Edmonds - Supervising Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Tarzan. *Tony Fucile - Animator on The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Incredibles and The Little Mermaid. VHS releases *January 27 - Flight of the Navigator, The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men, The Fabulous Fleischer Folio Volume Six, SuperTed VI: SuperTed's Global Adventures *March 3 -''The Undergrads'' and Memorable Mickey *May 19 - Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (5 tapes: Here's Mickey!, Here's Donald!, Here's Goofy!, Silly Symphonies!, Here's Pluto!) and The Reluctant Dragon *October 6 - Lady and the Tramp and some re-issues of Dumbo, Walt Disney Cartoon Classics (5 tapes: Starring Mickey & Minnie, Starring Donald & Daisy, Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two, Starring Chip `n Dale, Starring Pluto & Fifi) *October 13 - Donald in Mathmagic Land, Mickey and the Beanstalk and The Reluctant Dragon (re-issue as part of the Walt Disney Mini Classics series) Direct to video releases *May 19 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho *October 6 - Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Character debuts * July 10 - Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Kirby, Blanky, Air Conditioner, Elmo St. Peters, Hanging Lamp, T.V., Cutting-Edge Appliances, Plugsy, Rob McGroarty, Chris McGroarty * September 18 - Duckworth, Admiral Grimmitz, Big Time Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Betina Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack * September 21 - Babyface Beagle * September 23 - Doofus Drake * September 25 - Ma Beagle, Bankjob Beagle * October 5 - Baggy Beagle * October 8 - Bugle Beagle 1987